Problem: How many significant figures does $01.341$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{1.341}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{1.341}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.